1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aspirating system or a suction system for the compressor of a gas turbine disposed on the same shaft next to a power-producing machine, with suction canals which extend next to the power-producing machine and are connected to the intake opening, of the compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German Petty Patent No. 7 417 306, describes a power-producing machine which is surrounded by a hollow-cylindrical annular space. The intake air flows vertically from above via a sound absorber and filter into this hollow space, where it is deflected 90.degree. in the direction toward the turbine axis and is conducted to the intake cross section of the compressor via a hollow cone-shaped transition part. In addition to the necessary deflection of the gases in the intake canal by 90.degree. which is undesirable, there is an impediment in the flow in the canal portion below the generator foundation due to the foundation supports required there on the compressor side.